


Demony przeszłości

by Blind_Faith



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Julian Devorak, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Geographical Inaccuracies, Idiots in Love, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, M/M, Magic, Marriage Contracts, Masochism, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Submission
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Julian oraz Asmund, po walce z Diabłem, wyruszyli na kolejną przygodę - tym razem do mroźnej krainy drakkarów i fiordów, gdzie miód leje się strumieniami, a najwyższą wartością jest honor.Czy czarownik i doktor gotowi są zmierzyć się z nowym wrogiem - wrogiem równie potężnym i niebezpiecznym, co poprzedni?Oto walka z przeciwnikiem, którego nie da się pokonać ani pięściami, ani mieczem, ani magią.Oto walka z przeszłością.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Demony przeszłości

Przez szparę pomiędzy kurtynami wpadł nieśmiały promień wschodzącego słońca, padając na skołtunioną kasztanową grzywę. Okno było uchylone – delikatna bryza zakołysała ciężką tkaniną chroniącą niewielkie pomieszczenie przed szarawą poświatą poranka.

Duża, chropowata i pokryta odciskami dłoń zanurzyła się w rozlanej po szerokiej piersi rudej czuprynie, której gładkie, lśniące kosmyki prześlizgiwały się pomiędzy silnymi palcami.

Asmund, zamyślony, patrzył się w sufi. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się niespokojny – jedynie obecność Juliana pozwoliła mu tej nocy zasnąć, pomimo wycieńczającej podróży.

Im bliżej było im do Hjallen, tym bardziej rósł niepokój czarownika. Asmund czuł się zmieszany – nie potrafił określić, czy denerwuje się, bo coś przyciąga go do brzegu, czy dlatego, że nie chce do niego przybić.

Karty dawały mieszane odpowiedzi. Jedynym sposobem było więc przekonać się samemu, co czeka go w mroźnej krainie fiordów i drakkarów.

Julian westchnął cicho. Asmund pocałował go w czubek głowy i opatulił mocniej kocem – doktor może i się do tego nie przyznawał, ale marzł bardzo łatwo.

Ich kilkutygodniowa podróż przez morze z jakiegoś powodu wyczerpała Juliana bardziej, niż Asmunda. Ku ich zdziwieniu, czarownik odnalazł się na pokładzie już tego samego dnia. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakującym był fakt, że doskonale wiedział, co w jaki sposób na statku działa, a więc z biernego pasażera stał się szybko czynnym żeglarzem.

\- Być może przed śmiercią byłeś kapitanem – zażartowała Portia.

\- Oj tak – powiedział wtedy Julian. – Piracki kapelusz bardzo mu pasuje.

Asmund jedynie westchnął ciężko.

Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach okazywało się, że potrafi naprawdę dziwne i niespodziewane rzeczy. Przychodziły mu kompletnie naturalnie, zazwyczaj bez zastanowienia.

Nie myślał jednak o tym, kim był przed swoją śmiercią – takie rozważania kończyły się zwykle jedynie bólem głowy i frustracją. Może był piratem, podróżnikiem, naukowcem, a może nawet doradcą na dworze jakiegoś władcy.

Nie miało to znaczenia. Tamten Asmund nie żył.

Julian mruknął i wtulił się mocniej w czarownika. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. W całym swoim zamyśleniu przestał bawić się kosmykami doktora, zaczął więc robić to znowu. Odpowiedziało mu kolejne westchnienie.

Gdy wieczorem przybili do niewielkiej przystani, doktor prawie słaniał się na nogach. Gdy tylko zapłacili za pokój, Ilya legł na łóżku i natychmiast zasnął. Zdążył tylko zdjąć swoją opaskę i rzucić ją na niewielki, zbity z drewnianej skrzynki stolik nocny.

Robił to, gdy tylko byli sami.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział cicho, słysząc zmianę w oddechu doktora.

Julian otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę. Zaspany, z potarganymi włosami i wtulony w jego ramię wyglądał dla Asmunda wręcz zniewalająco. Blondyn pocałował go lekko w usta.

\- Spałeś w ogóle? – Zapytał w końcu Julian, przekręcając się na brzuch i kładąc podbródek na splecionych dłoniach opartych o klatkę piersiową czarownika.

\- Trochę – przyznał. – Jak mogłem spać, kiedy mam w łóżku kogoś tak pięknego, jak ty? – Zapytał, puszczając mu oko.

Uwielbiał, kiedy koniuszki uszu widoczne wśród bujnych, kasztanowych loków robiły się czerwone, a rumieniec oblewał alabastrową skórę Juliana. Komplementy były na to świetnym sposobem, szczególnie te niespodziewane.

Asmund uniósł jego podbródek i pocałował go, już nie tak delikatnie i niewinnie, jak wcześniej. Unosząc nogę, nacisnął udem na krocze doktora. Julian jęknął cicho, a gdy wolna dłoń powędrowała do jego klatki piersiowej, kciukiem zataczając okręgi wokół jego sutka, zadrżał. Usta blondyna powędrowały na jego szyję, składając na niej pocałunki, a gdzieniegdzie gryząc lekko, ostrzegawczo.

\- Asmund… Asmund, przestań… Pasha… Pasha i Mazelinka nas… ah… usłyszą.

Czarownik machnął dłonią. Okno zamknęło się z trzaskiem, a w powietrzu wyczuć można było wyraźną zmianę – tak, jakby pokój otoczył gruby, wełniany koc.

\- Nie usłyszą – powiedział, ściskając jeden pośladków Juliana.

\- Zaczekaj – ocknął się nagle doktor. – Co właśnie zrobiłeś?

\- Zamknąłem okno i rzuciłem czar… który… - nagle go olśniło. – Ale jak? – Zapytał sam siebie.

Zazwyczaj zajmowało mu to przynajmniej kilka minut. Samo skoncentrowanie się na tym, co miał zamiar zrobić, trochę trwało. Poza tym, jeśli nie znał zbyt dobrze pomieszczenia, na które miał rzucić czar izolujący dźwięk, miał z tym jeszcze więcej problemów.

Zbadał pokój. Nie mógł znaleźć najmniejszej szczeliny w barierze, nawet szpara pod drzwiami została dobrze zabezpieczona. Tak samo podłoga oraz sufit.

\- Asmund?

Czarownik zmarszczył brwi. W końcu pokręcił głową.

\- Może po prostu nabrałem wprawy – stwierdził.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie miał co prawda zbyt wielu okazji, by przećwiczyć ten czar, ale no cóż… czasami człowiek musiał dać sobie trochę wytchnienia, by później okazało się, że zagadnienie, z którym miał problem, przychodziło mu nagle bez większych trudności.

Jego ręce powędrowały na biodra Juliana. Przycisnął doktora do swojego uda, przeciągając językiem od jego obojczyka aż do ucha.

\- Mam nadzieję, że moja nagła biegłość w rzucaniu zaklęcia wygłuszającego nie popsuła nastroju – szepnął, przygryzając zaraz po tym ucho swojego partnera.

Szczupłe, długie palce zacisnęły się na jego ramionach.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – wymruczał Julian. Jedna z jego dłoni zatopiła się w gęstych, złotych lokach. – Minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy mieliśmy trochę prywatności.

Ich usta spotkały się w połowie drogi. Wkrótce nie dzieliła ich już żadna zbędna tkanina – ich ubrania i koc wylądowały w niezgrabnej plątaninie na drewnianej podłodze.

Asmund złapał Juliana za biodro i przycisnął do siebie mocniej. Doktor przygryzł lekko skórę tuż pod jego uchem, blondyn, nie pozostając mu dłużnym, okrążył językiem jeden z różowych, sterczących sutków.

\- Asmund – jęknął Julian, wplątując palce obydwu rąk w jego włosy i przyciągając go do kolejnego gorączkowego pocałunku.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? – Zapytał czarownik, gdy oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć tchu.

Julian, z poplątanymi włosami, zaczerwienioną twarzą, czerwonymi śladami na bladej skórze i pełnym pożądania spojrzeniem… Za każdym razem, gdy go takiego widział, Asmund nie mógł uwierzyć, że…

Że był jego. Tylko jego.

\- Jak najszybciej – odparł jedynie doktor.

Asmund sięgnął do swojej sakiewki, przezornie pozostawionej na nocnym stoliku, tuż obok opaski Juliana. Wyciągnął z niej fiolkę płynu o miodowej barwie.

Wylał nieco na swoją dłoń. Obejmując doktora w pasie, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej. Składając delikatne pocałunki na jego obojczyku, wsunął jeden palec w jego wejście.

Julian jęknął, jego głowa opadła na ramię blondyna. Asmund, od kiedy doktor stracił swoje zdolności, zawsze przygotowywał go skrupulatnie, doprowadzając niejednokrotnie medyka do szaleństwa.

\- Proszę – szepnął czarownikowi na ucho, wiedząc, jak to na niego działa. – Proszę, Asmund, nie każ mi czekać, błagam, nie mogę już dłużej… Ah! – Wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy blondyn dosięgnął jego najwrażliwszego miejsca.

Czarownik niezmordowanie naciskał na jego prostatę, sprawiając, że Julian stawał się niezdolny do dalszego prowokowania go. Gdy w końcu uznał, że jego kochanek jest już gotowy, wycofał z niego palce.

Wylewając nieco płynu na swojego członka, po czym rozprowadzając go na całej długości, powiedział:

\- Jeśli tak bardzo go chcesz, Julianie, to sam musisz go wziąć.

Julian, mimo całej swojej brawury, przełknął ślinę. Do tej pory uprawiali seks w tej pozycji raz – Julian nie czuł się zbyt pewnie będąc na górze.

Asmund przygryzł lekko jego sutek i ścisnął go za pośladek, wbijając boleśnie paznokcie w jego skórę. Doktor jęknął donośnie.

\- Jesteś okrutny – zdołał wykrztusić. Łapiąc męskość Asmunda jedną ręką, drugą sięgnął do tyłu, by rozchylić jeden z pośladków.

Czarownik jęknął, czując, jak Julian powoli nabija się na jego członka. Wkrótce jedwabiste ciepło pochłonęło go całego. Kładąc dłonie na biodrach doktora, zaczął zataczać uspokajające okręgi kciukami na wilgotnej od potu skórze.

\- Świetnie, Julianie – powiedział, gorączkowo starając się kontrolować swój oddech.

Julian miał z tym jeszcze większy problem. Czuł się pełny, niemal zbyt pełny. Minęło dużo czasu od ich ostatniego seksu. Podczas podróży udawało im się skraść kilka chwil na osobności tu i tam, ale nie odważyli się iść na całość.

Gdyby przyłapała ich Portia, Julian ze wstydu wyskoczyłby za burtę. Gdyby była to Mazelinka, zapewne zapadłby się aż pod dno oceanu.

\- Ćśś… - uspokajał go Asmund. – Oddychaj, Julianie – przypomniał.

Po kilku chwilach obezwładniające uczucie minęło, a doktor mógł nieco unieść swoje biodra. Po paru ruchach poczuł się na tyle pewnie, by przyśpieszyć.

W końcu Asmund przewrócił Juliana na plecy. Jego pchnięcia były szybkie i brutalne, prawie za każdym razem udawało mu się trafić w prostatę doktora, sprawiając, że ten nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, niż przyjemność przepływająca przez jego ciało.

\- Ja… Ja zaraz… - Asmund czuł, jak Julian wbija paznokcie w jego plecy. Zaczął gorączkowo masować członka swojego kochanka, zdeterminowany, bo doprowadzić go jako pierwszego do orgazmu.

Julian doszedł z krzykiem, przeciągając paznokciami w dół pleców Asmunda. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, po czym opadł bezwładnie na materac.

Czarownik wyszedł z doktora. Kilka szarpnięć ręką i rozlał się na brzuch Juliana.

Przez chwilę patrzył na zmęczonego, oddychającego ciężko kochanka, na zastygające na jego brzuchu nasienie ich obydwu, po czym ciężko zwalił się tuż obok niego na materac.

\- Cóż – wysapał w końcu Julian. – Jak na razie nasz pobyt zapowiada się całkiem przyjemnie.

Asmund zaśmiał się donośnie.


End file.
